


A Sweet Dream

by QuickLikeLight



Series: Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: He has to remind himself he’s awake - he’s not dreaming.





	

Rain pelts the window outside, but inside it’s warm and cozy. The lights are out, the walls look almost blue, and Scott takes deep breaths through his nose, pulling in air and then letting it back out. 

He has to remind himself he’s awake - he’s not dreaming. 

Next to him, Stiles snores softly. They got in so late, and the rain always helps him sleep better - it’s no wonder he’s still passed out, an hour after Scott himself woke up. His cheeks are flushed with sleep, lips parted and pale, eyelashes a thick, dark fan on his cheeks - 

Sometimes Scott feels a bit like a romance novel heroine, looking at him. He pictures himself writing letters full of affection and fondness, promises of a future that goes on and on with only matters of housekeeping and social engagements to worry about. It makes him laugh, a quiet little thing, but it’s enough to crack Stiles’ eyes open anyway. 

“Good morning,” Scott whispers - it’s well after noon by now, but everyone deserves to be told good morning when they’ve first woken up.

“G’morning,” Stiles grunts - or something like it. Close enough. Scott opens his arms, and Stiles burrows his face into Scott’s neck. They tangle together slow and easy, like roots of trees sharing the same rich earth - a leg here, a breath there. For a long time it’s quiet, only the sound of rain on the glass and their heart beats in Scott’s ears. 

“Are you ready to get up?” Scott asks, after a little while. He strokes his hand over Stiles’ back pretends he’s soaking up all Stiles’ warmth and storing it for later. 

“No,” Stiles grumbles. His breath is hot on Scott’s skin, and Scott soaks that up too - saves all that heat to give back to him later in kisses and touches that will make them both sweat and ache. That’s later, though. “Are you?” 

“Not quite.” Scott loves this - being in bed all day together while the world whiles on outside the window, too far removed from him to worry about, nowhere near his doorstep.

“Good.” Stiles slips a hand under Scott’s shirt, and it’s like he’s trying to save up warmth too, the way his fingers anchor themselves to Scott’s stomach. Stiles has big hands - one of them stretches across most of Scott’s front, makes him feel delicate and small. He scritches his fingernails lightly under Scott’s belly button, makes his abdomen jump, sensitive. 

“S’not nice,” Scott protests lazily, but he doesn’t move away - he pushes forward, further into Stiles’ hands. 

“I’m not nice,” Stiles says, and punctuates it with a soft little bite to Scott’s neck that makes his breath catch, his limbs feel weak and watery. 

“You’re a little nice.”

“Only to you.” 

Stiles rolls over him, pressing his body down on top of Scott’s in a move that’s practiced, a move he uses almost every Sunday afternoon.

“Good afternoon,” he says, and he presses a kiss to Scott’s neck. His face is still a little groggy when he leans back and blinks in the watery light, but he gives Scott a smile, another kiss, rubs their noses together affectionately. 

“It is,” Scott agrees. 

Rain pelts the window outside, but inside it’s warm and cozy, and he’s awake, not dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
